tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas and the Spaceship
* Michael Brandon |series=11 |series_no=11.07 |number=269 |released= * 6th September 2007 * 30th September 2007 * 3rd April 2008 * 20th May 2009 * 26th May 2010 * 15th September 2011 |previous=Gordon and the Engineer/Gordon and the Mechanic |next=Henry's Lucky Day}} Thomas and the Spaceship is the seventh episode of the eleventh series. Plot One foggy night, Percy breaks down on his way home, so Thomas brings him back to Tidmouth Sheds. On the way, Percy sees some lights flashing in the sky, and is convinced it is a spaceship. Gordon dismisses these claims and calls Percy a silly little engine, but before Thomas can argue, the Fat Controller gives him the job of pulling Percy's mail train. Thomas sets off and promises to prove Percy right. On the way, he sees flashing lights at the bottom of Gordon's Hill, but it only turns out to be workmen performing maintenance. He later sees another flashing light, but it turns out to only be the Lighthouse. He finally sees some flashing lights gliding through the sky and follows them, but it turns out to be Jeremy landing at the Sodor Airport. Exhausted and disappointed, Thomas realises that he has not done his job of pulling the mail. He sadly returns to Tidmouth Sheds and asks Gordon to help him deliver the mail on time. Gordon, feeling important when being told how fast and strong he is, agrees to help. The next night, the fog is gone, and all of the engines watch Jeremy land, and Percy believes Jeremy is more splendid than a spaceship anyway. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * Percy * Sir Topham Hatt * Jeremy * Edward * Henry * James * Toby * Emily * Cranky Locations * Gordon's Hill * Sodor Airport * Tidmouth Sheds * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * The Lighthouse * Tidmouth Beach Trivia * This episode is the only episode of the eleventh series where the number in production order is the same as the number in airdate order. This is due to the fact that this episode is the first of two eleventh series episodes in the fourth eleventh series airing, Believing. * There were a few differences made in the Milkshake! airings and DVDs compared to the PBS/Nick Jr. airings: ** An alternative angle of Henry, Gordon and James at the docks. ** An alternative angle of Thomas leaving to collect Percy's mail. ** An alternative angle of Thomas approaching the lights where the workmen were fixing tracks and there was more fog in the DVD version as there was less fog in the TV version. Goofs * When Thomas stops on the top of Gordon's Hill, a crew member's hand can be seen on one of the mail vans. Merchandise * Books - Thomas and the Spaceship In Other Languages Home Media Releases JPN * Full of Adventure on Sodor * I Dreamed Thomas Goodnight Bedtime Stories! MYS * Dream On and Other Adventures * Hide and Peep and Other Adventures THA * Dream On SA * Thomas and the Lighthouse (South African DVD) SPN * Thomas Is Done to the Sea SAU * Thomas Sets Sail (DVD) GER * Thomas and the Spaceship (German DVD) DVD Boxsets * 11 Great Stories with Thomas and his Friends * Adventure on Rails! NOR/SWE/FIN/DNK * Thomas Gets Wind in the Sails (Norwegian DVD) JPN * Thomas the Tank Engine Series 11 Vol.2 HK * Thomas and Friends Volume 36 * Thomas and Friends Volume 23 (DVD) KOR * With the Emergence of the Dirty and Stinky Whiff! TWN * Thomas and Friends Volume 23 (Taiwanese DVD) }} es:Thomas y la Nave Espacial ja:トーマスとうちゅうせん pl:Tomek i Statek Kosmiczny ru:Томас и космический корабль Category:Series 11 episodes Category:Episodes